this is WORSE! El's Screamin'
by sakura and poems
Summary: hal-hal bodoh dalam hidup El pertama kalinya dalam seumur hidup terjadi disini. Kira jungkir balik jadi pemilik toko Shidet, Syaoran TRC ingin jadi shinigami, dan bahkan berkencan dengan YUI!


Author: Author: Sakura Hanazumi

Haha…yaaa, semuanya. Saya sangat senang karena akhirnya saya bisa membuat cerita pendek yang baru (padahal Final Exam's still going on untill Saturday, but saya malah membuat short story~ =3=)

Yah, maklum, bagi yang tahu siapa Sakura Hanazumi, mereka pasti akan maklum dan hanya bisa menghela napas pajaaaaaannggg... XP

Nah, ini kali keduanya saya membuat cerpen. Well, in Ina language. Hahaaa...habisnya, ada yang request pada saya untuk membuat short story. Naaaaahh, El, kini aku membayar hutangku dan memenuhi keinginanmuuuu~! Semoga aja ga jelek sih ceritanya~ soalnya bikin ceplas-ceplos tanpa mikir (jangan salah, ini saya asal main ketak-ketik aja gara-gara ga ada kerjaan. Jadi, maklumin aja ya kalau nanti ceritanya rada loncat sana-sini and rada ga nyambung... =3=a ' ' ' )

Selamaaaaatttt membaaaacccaaaa xD

* * *

Suatu hari, El sedang pergi ke toko kelontong untuk membeli lilin.

"amaaaannngggg, lilinnya hiji atuhhh..." seru El dengan amat sangat bersemagat kepada si penjaga toko yang memang sudah sangat ia kenal. Bang Yagami.

"Wewwww... biasa aja kaleeee, dasar jelek lo..." keluh Yagami yang ternyata baru aja bangun dari tidurnya.

Saat yagami memberikan lilin yang ingin El beli...

"EEEEHHH, ELO PARAH BANGET!" seru El tiba-tiba.

"Eh, gila, lo kenapa, sih? Gue ga gila, kaleeee!"

"Gimana ga gila, udah tau lo kalo tidur ngacai! Itu acai ga di lap dulu apa kek? Jijik tauuuu, sinting!" keluh El sambil menutup kedua matanya cepat-cepat. Si stupid Yagami memegang mulutnya, dan ya, ada cairan lengket nan bau menempel di samping bibirnya.

"Eh, iya. Haha...makluuuumm, suka nulis nama orang di death note, eeeehh efeknya ke gueeee...tidur sambil ngacaiiiii. Lo mau acai gue?" ujar Yagami sambil menoelkan cairan itu dan menunjukkannya setelah El mengambil lilin itu.

"HIIIIHHH OGAH! Mending gua pergi! Bye bye, bang Yagami! Lop you deh, kecuali acai lo!" ngacirlah si El, kembali ke rumahnya.

...

Di rumahnya...

"El. El, mana lilinnya?" Syaoran, sang kakak, menolehkan wajahnya ke ruang tamu.

"Nih. Emang buat apaan, sih?"

"Buat rituaaaalll..." Jawab sang kakak sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Syaoran pun mengambil bungkus plastik yang berisi lilin yang tadi baru saja dibeli oleh El.

"Hah? Ritual apaan?"

"Biar gua bisa jadi shinigami, dooooonnngggggg~ w"

Si El pun menghentakkan telapak tangannya ke jidat sekeras mungkin.

"Buseeeeeetttt, kakak gua udah gilaaaaaaaaaa..."

...

El pergi ke kamarnya. Ia mengambil HP-nya. Lalu ada sms muncul.

"Hoooooeeeeeee dari siapa, nih?"

El pun membuka sms itu.

'Woooiiii, jadi ga main mama-papaannya? Baby lo mewek-mewekkan, nih!'

Si El pun membalas sms tersebut.

'ELO SALAH ORAANGGGG!'

...

Pada sore harinya, El pergi ke sekolahnya untuk bertemu dengan pacarnya yang bernama Yui.

"Eh, kamu udah nunggu dari tadi, ya? Maaf ya, tadi aku harus beresin ritual sintingnya si kakak..." sapa El pada pacarnya tersayang (cih cih CUIH! XP)

"Ga apa-apa kok, say. Ni mau kemana kita?" Yui merapikan rambutya.

"Uum...kita ke RuTu aja!"

"Rutu? Apaan tuh, say?"

"Ikut aja deehhh..."

Dan sesampainya di tempat...

"Eh, mau masuk kesini, nih?"

"Iya."

"Ga mau aaaahh~" keluh Yui sambil memegang tangan El dengan kuat untuk mencegahnya pergi ke dalam sana.

"Kan ada aku... ayo masuk!"

"h-hoeeeeeeeeeee~~~~~~~"

Dan begitu masuk, terdengar sekali teriakan histeris dan keras dari Yui.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAA! POCOOONNNGGG! TUYUUULLLL~~~~~~~~~~~!"

Orang-orang yang melewati wahana itu lewat sambil menahan tawa.

Setelah kencan...

"hati-hati ya dijalan..." ujar Yui setelah mencium kening El (ciieeeeeee...itu YUI lhooo, YUI...! xD DX)

"Iya. Makasih ya, sayy..."

...

Sesampainya dirumah, ia mengganti bajunya dengan kaos biasa . tiba-tiba Syaoran memanggil. El pun turun ke bawah.

"Kenapa, kak?"

"Pergi dong ke toko 'Shidet' (alias tokonya si bang Yagami). Beliin telor sekilo ama potato snack 12 bungkus!"

"Buseeett...kok aku sih yang beli? Lagian buat siapa sih, beli sampai sebanyak itu?"

"Ya buat gue, lah... baka amat lo. BURRUUUUU!"

Dan si El pun pingsan di lantai.

...

Di toko Shidet...

"Woi, gila, beli telor sekilo ama potato snack 12 bungkus!"

Tak ada jawaban.

"HEEEYYYYY, bang yagami? Buruaaannn!"

Masih sunyi.

"Woi! Serius napa? Gua in hurry banget, nih, Mi!"

Semakin hening.

"Buset...firasat kagak enak, nih."

Dan El pun memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam toko.

Ia menemukan si Yagami sedang tidur di atas meja. Ngilernyaaaa, panjaaannnggg banget.

"Yah, elo sih sok-sokkan belaga bunuh orang pake death note-nottan lo. Gini deh efeknya! Bangun, dasar pemales, lo!"

Namun lalu pandangannya terusik oleh sebuah buku yang terbuka yang tertindih oleh kedua tangan Yagami.

"Apaan tuh?"

El pun menyingkirkan kedua tangan Yagami dan menolehkan pandangannya ke buku itu. Dan tertulis...

'**_Yagami Light. Sekarang is death. Bakal balik hidup 100 tahun kemudian. Lalu mati lagi, idup lagi._**'

Si El pun menjedug-jedugkan jidatnya sampai pingsan di tiang listrik dekat toko secepat mungkin.

* * *

**THE END...**

Haha... inilah cerpen kedua yang gaje nan ajaib yang saya buat. Jangan heran ya kalau kalian ternyata tak mengerti apa maksud cerita ini, namanya juga asal ketak-ketik. Yang ada di otak, yaa ketik aja dan di-masa bodo-in. Jadiii harap maklum. Bikinnya tanpa planning dan dadakan. XP

REVIEW!

XP


End file.
